User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 8: Truth Be Told
(Cam) Hey Kat... How are you doing? (Kat) Cameron? I can't believe you are here... I am doing so much better now that you are with me. (Cam) Kat, we need to talk. (Kat) What about? (Cam) I read your diary... I was trying to get some info on Dave, but i saw everything. You snuck into my room... You watch me.... (Kat) You...You read it? That was supposed to be private! How could you?! (Cam) How could YOU do this to me? You never told me how you felt... I hardly even know you that well. (Kat) You should just go. I was wrong about you. You are not the guy i thought you were. (Cam) Kat, wait don't get upset. (Kat) Please, just go. (Hannah) Heey baby! Want a lapdance? (Hunter) Uhhh... (Dani) Hannah, this is Hunter.. he's gay. (Hannah) Aww that's too bad! What are you doing here then babe? (Hunter) Well usually at the straight bars I DON'T get hit on by straight ginger girls. (Hannah) HA! I like you... Want some drinks? (Hunter) Haha, sure. (Hannah) Soo what do you do Hunter? (Hunter) Well, i used to work at a grocery store until i got fired. I go to art school sometimes, Dani works there as a part time teacher. I also play the bass. (Hannah) Ooo you play? I play the electric guitar. I always wanted to start a band... (Hunter) Hey, me too! I know a guy who can sing and another guy who can drum... we should play sometime. (Hannah) Hell yes!! When??? (Hunter) Anytime... just call me. I gotta go, but here is my number. See ya later. (Hannah) Bye Hunter!! (Wendy) Oh, hello Stanely. How are you? (Steph) Oh shut up. I hate this facade just as much as you. (Wendy) Then stop it. You are going to hurt this girl really bad if you don't. (Steph) Not unless she believes i really am a man named Stanely. We are just having fun for now. If it gets serious, i'll tell her, if not, she will never have to find out. (Wendy) I just don't like this. You aren't being you. (Steph) Yeah, well, you can't tell me what to do. You hurt me, so you lost your chance to give me advice. (Wendy) Whatever Steph. But you don't know this girl. If she finds out... you could get hurt far worse than just a broken heart. I'm just gonna leave it at that. (Nate) So Claudia... how are you liking it here? It's been 2 weeks. (Claudia) It's great! I feel... at home here. I mean, some people here are NUTS, but they get me... I know it sounds weird. (Nate) No, it doesn't. It's good to have people who understand you. I'm gonna go use the bathroom, be right back. (Claudia) Ok. (Icy) Hi... Who are you? You new here? (Nate) Uhh no, i am visiting my girlfriend. (Icy) Oh, who? (Nate) Claudia. You know her? (Icy) Kind of. She is the schizo right? (Nate) Yeah. (Icy) And you are still with her? (Nate) Of course. (Icy) Wow... can't find most guys who would stick around for that sort of thing these days. Kudos! (Nate) Thanks. Can I ask what is wrong with you? (Icy) Yeah. I suffer depression a lot, and after contemplating suicide, i just decided to check myself in. Get better. (Nate) I'm sorry. (Icy) Don't be. I'm getting better. Time heals wounds. (Nate) Very true. (Icy) So what's your name? (Nate) I'm Nate. You? (Icy) Veronica. But call me Icy. (Nate) Icy...? (Icy) I like winter. (Nate) ahh, cool name! (Icy) Ha, i thought it was a good one. (Claudia) Nate... whose this? (Icy) Oh, sorry. I'm Icy, remember? (Claudia) Oh, right... Come on Nate, lets go watch tv. (Nate) Alright. See you around Icy. (Icy) Bye... (Pearl) Hunter... why haven't you talked to me in so long? (Hunter) No reason... I am hanging out with Hannah tonight. Me, Her, Nate and Murphy are going to be in a band maybe. (Pearl) What about me? This is the second time you left me hanging. (Hunter) Well Pearl... you are obsessed with boys. (Pearl) You are obsessed with Temple Run. (Hunter) Not the time to get a smart mouth. Look, i love you Pearl. We go way back. But you have put me on the backburner for guys for far too long, and now i have new friends to hangout with. (Pearl) Well if you feel that way, maybe we should stop talking period! (Hunter) Pearl, come on. (Pearl) Just go. (Hunter) Fine! We will have way more fun without you. (Pearl) You are such a bitch. (Dani) Stanely... You are so awesome. This is our third date and I already feel so close to you. (Stanely) I feel the same way babe. You are... amazing. (Dani) Stan, i want you to know everything about me... So i think you should know some things. (Stan) Ok.. like what? (Dani) Just recently... i had an abortion. The father wanted nothing to do with it, and i was not prepared to handle it alone. Even worse, my brother... His name is Dave. He recently beat his girlfriend almost to death and he has run away. (Stan) Dave... Dave is your brother? I'm sorry... (Dani) Don't be. When we were kids... he would hit me. And my parents. He was so rageful. I don't know why. It makes think nothing can be good if someone can be born bad. (Stan) That is not true Honey. He chose what he became. Anyone has a choice in what they do. (Dani) You are right... Thank you for being so understanding. (Stan) Of course... babe, there is something about me too... (Dani) What? (Stan) I... I'm a.... I am an advocate for LGBT rights... (Dani) Uhh... thats not a bad thing silly! That's great! (Stan) So what your not like, transphobic or anything right? (Dani) Of course not. (Stan) Good... just wanted to know. (Kat) Dear diary... i have missed you. It feels like so long since i last wrote in you. Cam knows... he read through you. I don't know what to think. Part of me is glad he knows... but he must think i am so nuts. But I am, aren't I? I am unloveable. My parents gave up on me, my boyfriend nearly killed me, and now Cam probably wants nothing to do with me. I did not ask to be born here. I did not ask God to make me. So why did he make my life so hard? Why do things have to be this way? Sometimes i wish... i wish i were not here. (Cam) Am i interrupting anything? (Kat) N-no. Just writing. (Cam) Kat, i am sorry i read through your diary. I had no right. (Kat) It's ok... i am sorry for everything i did. You must hate me. (Cam) Shh, no. I do not hate you. You are a sweet, creative, beautiful girl. But i think you need some help. Your parents never helped you... so maybe your friends can. You should start hanging out with us Kat. We care about you. Everyone has been worried about you. (Kat) R...really? (Cam) Of course. We want you around us more. What do you say? (Kat) Yes... Yes i would love to be around you guys more! (Cam) Thats great Kat. (Kat) I... I need you guys. (Cam) I know. We will take care of you. (Kat) Cameron? (Cam) Yes? (Kat) Thanks. (Cam) You are welcome. (Hannah) Holy crap, that was amazing! You guys rock!!! (Murphy) Ha, thanks. You are pretty hot big red! (Hannah) Not so bad yourself babeh... (Nate) Oh god... so are we in a band or what? (Hannah) I say fuck yes. But what will we call ourselves? (Hunter) How about... Uptown Bigfoot? (Hannah) Nah... what about... Mental Heart? (Nate) Mental Heart? Nice... (Murphy) I say we name the band after Hannah's idea... (Hunter) Mental Heart... sure, why not. (Hannah) We are mental heart!!! (Pearl) No, you are losers! (Murphy) Oh shit... (Pearl) Hunter, you ditched me to hangout with this freak? (Hannah) Who are you calling a freak you little... twat!? (Pearl) My name is Pearl bitch, look me up. (Hunter) Woah woah, tune down the drama. Pearl, go. You are not wanted here! (Pearl) Fine! You will be begging me to come back when she gets you guys all fucked up! (Nate) Pearl... out. (Dani Calling Dave) (Dani) Dave... it's Dani. How are you? (Dave) I don't wanna talk to you. (Dani) Dave please... (Dave) YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU DIDN'T TELL MOM AND DAD! YOU KILLED YOUR FUCKING CHILD AND DIDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT!! (Dani) What? You wanted me to have it so you could fucking beat it up like you did me? (Dave) Stop it... (Dani) You treat everyone you know like shit!! You are a terrible person! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! What happened to you to make you so evil?! (Dave) STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dani) Dave, calm down! (Dave) NO FUCK YOU, FUCK EVERYONE!!! (Dani) Dave?? Dave!! -Sigh- He hung up on me. (Stan) It's ok Dani. We will get through this together. (Dani) I am so glad you are here Stan. TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Pearl invites Hunter, Aleesha, CJ, Tyler and Rynen over to try and repair old friendships, but the plan goes awry. Nate and Icy hangout more... behind Claudia's back. And Murphy finds himself falling for Hannah. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts